Little Pink Bushy Brows
by Hidimaru
Summary: Lee becomes a father and Gai a grandad. But to Lee and Gai's surprise Sakura has produced a ninja for each of them.


_"LEE!" _Sakura yelled. _"Please let me walk on my own." _She struggled to get out of Rock Lee's arms._ "I am alright. You don't need to carry me everywhere." _Lee put Sakura down softly. _"The babies are fine and so am I."_

_"But Sakura," _Lee begged._ "You are much too fragile to carry this child alone."_ He attempted to pick her up again._ "I shall assist you. I am the father."_

_"No Lee." _Sakura smiled, but she was obviously losing patience with Lee's compassion._ "Here...take my hand and walk next to me."_

_"Oh yes, my dear." _Lee obeyed completely taking Sakura's swollen little hand, walking next to her. _"We will make it. We are almost there."_

_"I know Lee." _Sakura stopped suddenly. _"I think it's time Lee...Maybe you SHOULD help me."_ Sakura's face was struck with fear. _"QUICKLY LEE."_

Lee stood perfectly still. He had just heard the words that he had been waiting on for almost nine months but he was scared to death. He had totally forgot everything that he had rehearsed over a one-hundred times with Sakura and without her as well. Gai Sensei had eagerly helped him prepare for this moment and Lee was folding under pressure.

_"LEE!" _Sakura yelled as she struggled down the road alone, but still no movement in Lee. _"Lee!" _She yelled again.

Then suddenly without warning._ "NO WORRIES SAKURA AND LITTLE LEE TO BE...I AM HERE_!" Gai Sensei swiftly ran by Lee swooping Sakura up in his arms before she realized it she was laying in a bed with Lady Tsunade and Shizune preparing her for the wonder that was about to happen. Gai returned quickly with Lee in his arms, his jaw dropped and still no movement. _"LEE!" _Gai screamed._ "Let's prepare for the new ninja_!" Gai shook Lee's frozen shoulders_. "LEE! IT IS TIME_!" He slapped Lee firmly across the face.

Sakura just stared at Gai and Lee as the slaps continued. Then suddenly the statuesque Lee spoke._ "THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!" _And with a gleaming smile and a thumbs up Gai and Lee quickly jumped into ninja mode. Swiftly they began lifting Sakura's feet and putting towels on her head. Gai brought in his clip board with a five page checklist and shouted off instructions as Lee proceeded with push-ups on the floor next to Sakura's bed.

_"Lee..." _Sakura leaned over the bed rail. _"What exactly are you doing push-ups for?"_

At that moment Tsunade and Shizune entered the room. _"Gai, Lee will you both please go wait out in the waiting room?" _Shizune stared at Lee on the floor_. "Now Lee." _Tsunade looked at Gai to assist in getting the nervous Rock Lee out of the room. The two overly anxious men rushed to the waiting room. Lee continued his push-ups vigorously while Gai did squats in the corner.

A loud scream from Sakura was heard from the delivery room followed two screeching cries. Lee and Gai stood perfectly still staring at each other._ "Lee?" _Gai didn't move_. "What was that?" _Gai and Lee slowly turned towards the door as Tsunade and Shizune appeared in the doorway.

_"Lee, Gai" _Tsunade spoke quietly. _"If you promise not to do push-ups you may go see Sakura now." _Tsunade looked seriously at Lee and he knew that she meant _NO PUSH-UPS. _

Gai took Lee's hand as they slowly walked through the doorway into the delivery room. There in Sakura's weak arms lay two little sleeping pink haired girls. The men stood in shock staring at Sakura as she spoke. _"Lee...guess what?" _Her eyes gleamed as she smiled at her husband. _"Twins."_

Gai walked over to Sakura and spoke softly. _"Lee...there is one for each of us." _He reached his arms out for the resting infant as Sakura handed her over to him carefully. Lee approached from the other side reaching his hands out for his new daughter. Gai and Lee held the tiny newborns carefully in their arms.

Lee turned to Gai, and with a thumbs up and a shining smile_. "How did I do, Gai Sensei?" _

Gai returned with the thumbs up_. "You did great Lee!"_

Tsunade and Shizune rolled their eyes as they took the babies from the over zealous ninjas and placed them back in Sakura's arms. _"Alright you two, Sakura is tired and we need to tend to the girls so why don't you go do some push-ups or something for a couple of hours and I will let you know when you cam come back in and see the babies."_

By this time the waiting room was packed with ninja and sensei all asking about Sakura and the new babies. Lee and Gai proudly walked back into the waiting room. Gai stood up on a chair and spoke loudly to the group. _"Everyone, we have a little surprise to tell you about." _He motioned for Lee as the group mumbled for a moment. _"Lee and I are proud to announce that we have TWO new baby girls!" _Lee spoke up smiling._ "And my lovely wife is doing great!" _Lee and Gai quickly exited the hospital leaving the group of friends to set in shock alone.

_"FLOWERS...FLOWERS...WE MUST GET SAKURA FLOWERS..."_ Lee ran frantically to Ino's shop. _"INO!' _Gai ran through the shop yelling. _"INO...FLOWERS!"_

_"Calm down Lee." _Ino stood holding an armful of Sakura's favorite flower bouquets._ "Here, now go take care of your wife and babies." _

Lee ran off quickly yelling. "_THANK YOU INO!"_

_"Oh and congratulations to you too...Gai." _Gai turned sharply stopping to give Ino a thumbs up. Ino smirked as the two men ran back to the hospital.

Lee stopped suddenly in the middle of the street staring at Gai. _"NAMES...GAI SENSEI...WE NEED NAMES...GIRL NAMES! WE HAVE ONLY BOY NAMES!" _Gai wrestled through the checklist on his clipboard.

Gai looked up in disappointment to Lee. _"Lee I am afraid that I have let you down. We have no girl names."_

Ino called out to Lee and Gai as she walked by the carrying her own flowers for Sakura. _"HEY LEE! Maybe you should talk to your wife. She is a girl you know." _Ino rolled her eyes at the two. _"And she did just give birth to your two new daughters, remember?" _Lee looked at Gai and they smiled and continued to run back to the hospital.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
